The Fourth Reich
NOTE: This Nation has been disabled and deleted but the page will stay to show their short history that connects to many other nations and anyone can edit the grammar mistakes Fourth Reich The Fourth Reich also known as the Holy Roman Reich is the successor Of the Third Reich The nation (located in Westberg) was Created on September 28th 2019 The Fourth Reich geography The small borders of thefourthreich surround numerous forests, many jungles, many mountains, a few deserts, many cleared land, some lakes, some rivers, a few tundras and some urban areas. The Holy Roman Wars oct 10th - 16th 2019 From October 10th thru 16th 2019 the Fourth Reich had is allies(NeoRome and yourmomsgae) have been winning wars against the swiss reich and thesockdrawer The Opposition met no match both wars ended by demand annex The United Alliance Of Imperialism alliance with the reich The United Alliance Of Imperialism let The fourth reich join there faction on oct 9th 2019 and they have been helping with the Holy Roman Wars . The United Alliance Of Imperialism also have been trying to keep peace between the Fourth reich and the Union Of Nation Expansion in Europe The Fourth Reich has taken small amounts of land in western europe and is look to expand more in the near future some territory is occupied by habsburg empire and neo rome '' Controversy So around october 12th Other nations from the Central Entente kept sending thing to the Fourth Reich about poaching and other interactions which lead to minor battle with the nation Gru? which ended in white peace on october 13th. United Alliance Of Imperialism tried to handle the situation but it was kinda solved.On October 16th The Fourth Reich edited wikis from other nations which the the Game mod council called sabotaging other nation but it was out of fun and games. Which The Fourth Reich is trying solve this issue this lead to ban in the discord section national statements for a rule break in which everyone breaks that same rule. Independence Dec 19th 2017 - Sep 26th 2019 The Fourth Reich was a district of the central entente known as the Roman Raj And lead by Tsar Ras and Somebody the nation was low on infrastructure and supplies.The raj was created after the unification of russia which it was located in east germany.The nation had no say in anything.This all changed when on june 4th when men named constantine II and augustus musliline started a militia known as the Red Rebellion they stanged many protest and gained support from the pope troskey VIII and the catholic church around July 18th when the reich allied with the United Alliance Of Imperialism the central entente declared war to end rebellion with the help of merica and the celtic union they ended the original rebels by july 22nd. The catholic church gained more control and declared it the Holy Roman Reich and declared constantine II the leader of the now fourth reich and after years of gruelling battle the central enete signed the treaty of constantinople which lead witch was signed in Berlin on sep 26th 2019 the fourth reich gained its independence Rise of Communism in the Reich on Oct 17th the Reich Strengthen ties with the church and went for more extreme ideas and ideology. This lead to more controversy and lead to The Reich being banned from discord and kicked out of the United Alliance Of Imperialism they tried to take land other stuff.There should be change in government sooner than later and Constantine the second passed away at the age 78 and a new leader should merge in the wake of the death counstine the peace corps was disbanded it was time for change within the reich and Mao Kahn VI has taken the throne and looks to make a economic powerhouse and focus less on war The Fall Of the Reich ON October 22nd the Reich got so weak and powerless Mao Khan was killed and No one had power and they have just lost a war and lost many citizens and supplies and right now Rebellion Started to rise while Augustus Mussolini took power to restore order which leads to a civil war which they lost and the nation annexed and lost all its territory in Africa western Europe and Italy its just Germany now Category:Nations Category:Deleted Nations